Things get heated in the kitchen
by Mineola
Summary: ONESHOT: Jenna and Alaric have fun in the kitchen. This is just a smexy oneshot for people who want to read it. Warning: contains graphic content!


**So this is a one shot I wrote for RP, I altered it a little so it can serve as a onshot. But to catch you up Jeremy is a vampire, Elena has passed away and Jenna is about 2 months pregnant.**

**I wrote it because everyone seems to have smutty stories, but Jenna and Alaric don't.**

**WARNING:**** If you are under the age of 18 please don't read or do, but don't complain to me, if it gets too mature for you. There is deffinitely sex in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I am writing about, if I did, they would never get any work done.**

Jenna was cooking dinner, she had decided on homemade pasta for tonight, because she knew how much Alaric loved it. She was just finishing up the sauce, when all of a sudden she felt arms wrapping around her a muscular chest on her back, a groin pressed to her bum and a set of lips on her ear. "Is the wifey making dinner?" Alaric whispered in her ear, making her squirm. "Yes I am and if you keep this up it's going to be ruined." She said while trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.

Alaric didn't let her go, he loved the feel of her squirming in his arms and he could hear the smile in her voice while lightly scolding him. Work had been great when the students had been around, but when they weren't around he had too much time to think. To think about Damon trying to find Stefan, Klaus still running around freely, but most of all time to think about Jenna and the child they would bring to the world. He started worrying about being a parent, and above all about being a parent in Mystic Falls, the town where only bad things happen to people who don't deserve it, last month had been proof of that. How were they to raise a kid here? But he didn't want to think about this, he wanted to be happy, so he pushed all these thoughts out of his mind, and when he saw Jenna cooking in the kitchen he had known exactly how to make that happen.

He grinned and pressed his lips to her ear once more. "Ric stop it. I am serious, this requires concentration." She tried to be stern. "I am sure you can multitask," he slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, letting his hands glide up the the start of her breasts. He let his hand cover her bra and gave her breast a gentle squeeze, "Come on Jen play with me a little" he fake pouted in her ear "You know you want to." Jenna tried to turn around to face him and he let her, easing up on the pressure for a short second, before pressing her into the countertop again. "What am I ever going to do with you?" she sighed. "I don't know" he shrugged "Give me my way perhaps?" a mischievous grin spreading his face. "I will not. How will you ever learn you can't always get what you want then? Now shoo, go set the table or something." she smacked his ass and sent him away.

At dinner Jenna stared at Ric, "What's wrong?" "Nothing" he replied automatically smiling at her. "I know you're lying, I can tell." Had he been offended by her refusal earlier? No she didn't believe that, he had laughed and did as she asked, but still. "It's nothing, not really, don't worry." She stared at him "You are going from it's nothing to don't worry in about 4 seconds, that sounds worrisome to me." He shook his head, he couldn't freak out on Jenna now, not now she finally started to accept and be happy about the fact that she was pregnant. He was going to do what men had done for ages, and push it all away. It was the smart thing to do. "I was just thinking, nothing to worry about." Jenna gave him a disbelieving stare "Are you sure?" He nodded and she gave in, there was no point in pushing him now, he would tell what was bothering him eventually.

They cleaned the table and Jenna started loading the dishwasher when Alaric came up behind her again, immediately placing his hands on her hips and pressing her into the the counter. "I think we have some unfinished business here." He told her. "You are very impatient and needy today," Jenna noted with a slight smirk. "Yes I am" he said while letting his hands glide to the front of her pants and his nose tracing her neck to her ear, "better not keep me waiting too long." His hands grabbed her thighs and massaged them while he let his lips and tongue tease her neck. "Ric don't" Jenna gasped and sighed, leaning into his touch "we are in the kitchen, Jeremy could walk in." But Alaric knew Jeremy was off somewhere. "Jeremy isn't home and you know it." He said before liking her ear. He slid his hands over her shirt to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

That was when Jenna gave in, she didn't care for the dishes, all she cared for was to feel more of Alaric. She lifted her arms and grabbed the scruff of Alaric's neck, turning her head so she could kiss him. She pressed her lips on his and immediately pushed her tongue forward. Her tongue searched for his and while they found each other he pulled her shirt up and released her lips to pull it off. As soon as the shirt was off their lips locked again, Alaric's hands roamed her stomach and slid towards her breasts. Massaging them over the lace, creating enough friction for Jenna's nipples to slowly harden and elicit a soft moan.

Jenna had enough of just kissing, she wanted to feel Alaric's skin on hers and his blouse becoming an unwelcoming barrier more and more. She couldn't turn around though, Alaric had her pinned to the counter top too tightly, she pushed her ass back, trying to get some room to turn. This just excited Alaric further, she could feel him grow harder against her ass and he was pushing her harder into the counter. She released his lips and murmured "Let me turn Ric." It took a second for him to realize what she wanted but then he left a gap just wide enough for her to turn. While his hands slid into her pants massaging her bum, she slid her hands over his chest, before expertly opening all the buttons. She slid them off his arms, making him pull her arms out of her pants.

Soon their shoes and pants were on the floor too. There they stood both in their underwear. Alaric pressed his hardon against Jenna's hip while he dipped his head to latch on her collarbone. Jenna let her hands slide past the waistband of his boxers grabbing his shaft and stroking it softly. She then pushed the waistband passed his thighs and Alaric stepped out of them. He then lifted Jenna onto the counter.

He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He took her right nipple in his mouth sucking on it through the lace, pinching the other. He heard her breath hitch and bit softly before returning to her mouth and letting his hand go to her undergarments. His fingers slid between her folds and her panties, teasing but not really touching her clit. He let his fingers rest against his entrance, slowly pushing one in and then another, he could feel she was already warm and wet, but he wanted her wetter, he wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her right now, to be almost in pain with need.

So he squirmed in his thumb and circled around her nub of pleasure while still going in and out of her and teasing her walls. He left her lips and went to that spot behind her ear he knew she loved and licked and sucked. Jenna was getting impatient, trying to buck her hips against his hand so she would get more stimulation. He gave her more, letting his thumb barely touch her clit, it was more and she sighed, but it was not nearly enough for her to get off and she moaned in frustration. She decided to take things in her own hand, grabbing his dick and gliding up and down his shaft. She could feel the blood pulsating underneath, he was rockhard. She knew that if she kept this up he would come right in her hand and she didn't want that, but she also knew Alaric would want that even less so she continued, enjoying the sound of his grunting in her ears.

His other hand grabbed her hand "If you continue that will be it for tonight" He warned darkly, panting a little. "Then give me my way" she whispered seductively squeezing his cock a little harder than strictly necessary, feeling exhilarated by the sharp intake of breath and small scowl she caused. "Fine" he growled. He pushed her hand away and let both his hands rest on top of Jenna's thighs spreading her legs. He took the crotch of her panties and pushed them aside, puling her a little closer to the edge of the counter. He aligned himself with her entrance and pushed in, not waiting for her to be ready, because he knew she was and he sure as hell was too.

It felt delicious, he didn't know another word, her walls were tight and whenever he moved he could feel the lace of her panties grazing his shaft. He could barely decide what felt better, the feeling of the lace or being still inside Jenna, he couldn't choose, so he alternated. Thrusting shallow and fast at times, and thrusting slow and deep at others.

Jenna seemed to love it all, she was breathing heavily and trying to move with him as much as her position would let her. He kissed her but soon they were both too out of breath to keep their tongues moving in their mouth. Though he loved the feeling of Jenna's hot sweet moans in his mouth, he had to catch his breath. He leaned against her shoulder, letting his breath roam her breast. In the mean while Jenna wrapped her legs around his ass and her hands grabbed the hair at the back of his head pulling him closer. She let her head rest against his shoulder too biting down softly, provoking a guttural groan. "Give it to me, please, I want it." she moaned against his skin. This was the sign for him, he moved even faster, almost seeing stars.

Jenna's panties, now soaked through with lust and sweat, were creating more friction than he could handle with this speed, he was going to come. He pushed harder and deeper, and felt Jenna jolt up when the head of his cock bumped into her cervix. Jenna clawed her nails in his neck so hard she drew blood, but neither of them were paying attention to this. He retreated and pushed again and again, bumping into her cervix and gasped in Jenna's ear "Come on Jen, come for me." The hot air tickling her ear, the electric impulses that traveled from her cervix immediately through her spine and the fact that he placed his thumb right on her clit made her come.

Alaric retreated nearly full and slammed in one last time, knowing fully well he would come with this thrust. The panties, a little harsh and then Jenna's burning flesh soothing his dick were enough to make him come too. He leaned into Jenna groaning and catching his breath after he came. He slid out of her and let his hands glide under her bra and let her nipples roll between his fingers, smirking at the look of pleasure on her face while doing that.

He lifted her up for a quick second and pulled of her soaking panties. Letting his hands glide through her wet folds. "We should really clean this countertop later, I think this would count as unhygienic." he breathed in her ear. All Jenna replied was a moan. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his to make him shut up. He let his fingers slide up and down and started teasing her clit again. The provoked lots of whimpering from Jenna, it was too much, too soon. But he didn't stop, he just went slower, making her arms and legs twitch from overstimulation. "Ri-, Ric, please" she managed to utter trying to lean away from his touch but being captured between him and the wall on a countertop. "What? What is it you want?" He asked innocently. "Too much, too good, please." "You want me to continue?" he wondered, pressing a little harder onto her clit and pinching one of her nipples harder than he usually did. She gasped, not able to utter a word she shook her head and nodded at the same time. He smiled, he loved seeing her like this, she was putty in his hands, all because of the pleasure he was giving her. "What's that I don't think I heard you, who is silent consents, right?" He knew it was mean, but it was too enjoyable. He could feel himself being half hard again. "Noho" she finally whimpered "please I can't." He smirked "All you had to do was ask."

He lifted her up, she was limp like a rag doll, tired form a day's work and an evening of pleasure. He lifted her up the stairs and put her in bed. "I will be back for round 2 soon." he winked at her when she clung to him because he tried to get up. "I am just going to clean up a bit downstairs, so Jeremy isn't too grossed out." Jenna nodded and closed her eyes

He put on some boxers and went downstairs. He had already thrown all their clothes in the hamper, and was now cleanign the counter, when a voice startled him "usually people put all the dishes in the dishwasher first, before cleaning the counter, you know." He turned to see Jeremy standing there "But then again, most people don't clean the kitchen in their boxers either." Alaric's jaw clenched, he hoped Jeremy would not connect the dots, but soon he saw Jeremy's eyes grow wide with horror and disgust "EW! Ric, food is prepared there! People need to eat that." Alaric's face reddened and he turned around, starting to load the dishwasher further, "I don't know what you are talking about Jer." Jeremy laughed "Yes you do, I am a vampire, I have an excellent sense of smell, and I am not an idiot. Right now you have so much blood rushing through the veins on your face, I can actually hear it flow." He laughed "Don't worry Ric, it's not like I don't know how babies are made, I know _how_ Jenna got pregnant." "Right" Alaric muttered "Anyway just leave please or help me load the dishwasher. "I am not coming near that counter until it is properly cleaned." Jeremy smirked and turned around. "Bye Ric, have fun tonight."

**So that was it :) let me know what you thought of it. :)**


End file.
